Dev4Dev Cleanweb Hackathon Wiki
Welcome to the Dev4Dev Cleanweb Hackathon Wiki This wiki is a repository for information that will help developers target solutions at people groups that are far away. We wanted a wiki where we could start aggregating information that helps people develop for people in the developing world. Facts to replace broad sweeping statements that ignorant people present so smoothly in TED talks. Mobile phone penetration, smartphone penetration, network capabilities, network coverage, how many people have data bundles, policies on healthcare data, banking, on a country by country basisAlso money and access stuff, GDP, Average salaries, political stability, religions.This is information that you need to help you target a product at a consumer who is not close to you, it doesn't mean your product will work but rather that you won't fail before you start. Why? We are trying to bridge the gap between Israel’s leading entrepreneurial and technological community and the needs of the developing world - initiated by challenges presented by our hackathon . More info... event , how it works ,registration and more are all in our main website Challenges Challenge Sample Format Aquaponics app challange Start Up Farm Nutrition App Learning Management System Education Device Family Planning App Real time data on smallholder agricutural organizations HP Life Barter App Challenge Communication / Translation Device for Feature Phones Agricultural Market Coordination App TV Content Consumption in Remote Villages Disease Predictor App SafeRide App The Basics Feature Phone Nokia Asha Platform Data Thrifty Development Top 10 Mobile Apps in Africa Mobile Trends 2010 Africa Relevant Sources of Data / Relevant Links International Aid Transparency Initiative Data RegistryAn index of data published on international development activities. The registry itself stores no data, but provides a searchable index of metadata, feeds, and links to datasets hosted by donor agencies, development organisations and partner countries. World Bank Data At the World Bank, the Development Data Group coordinates statistical and data work and maintains a number of macro, financial and sector databases searchable by country and topic. AidData AidData is an initiative that aims to (a) increase the impact of development assistance by making aid information more transparent and accessible to a wide range of stakeholders, and (b) improve the quality of research on aid allocation and aid effectiveness. AidData provides a searchable database of nearly one million past and present aid activities around the world, aid information management services and tools, data visualization technologies, and research designed to increase understanding of development finance. M-KOPA Solar Home System small solar charging panles for celphones and 3 led lights. Available only on Kenya. African Business Professionals massively migrating toward Mobile Devices Facebook For Every Phone MobiApps - USSD-Based mobile Feature Phones Situation Nokia Developer African Business Professionals massively migrating towards Mobile Devices A tiny cloud computer can be yours for $45 Peer-to-peer disappears? Category:Browse Category:Challenges Useful Tools For UI Designers: Data Driven Documents, Github,Dribbble, Heroku For Developers: CommCare is a turnkey solution for community health and extension workers that provides case management, data collection, and data management. Google Developers: website configuration for feature phones Development for feature phones Category:Browse Category:Challenges Info by Country South Korea CLAC (Coordinadora Latinoamerica y del Caribe) South Africa Kenya Israel - African Immigrant Population Tanzania Botswana Mozambique Uganda Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Challenges